The Administrative Core provides the overall direction and financial management of the Co-operative Program Project. The responsibilities of the Core include: co-coordinating all scientific activities of the projects and core units, providing leadership in determining direction of the research and strategies of research, overseeing efficient use of the funds, providing administrative assistance to all investigators, overseeing the training of Brazilian scientists and the transfer of technology between the participating laboratories and FIOCRUZ institutes, co-coordinating travel of the scientists and consultants, arranging regular meetings of the Project and Core directors to evaluate progress and set priorities for future direction, adjudicate any issues of conflict, and assures that reports are provided in a timely manner and on time. In addition the PD will assure timely analysis and publication of data. The administrative core assists investigators in preparing budgets, monitoring project expenditures, preparing purchase requisitions and personnel forms, and preparing data and manuscripts for publication. Dr. Correa-Oliveira will be assisted in these tasks by Mrs. Renata Salum, Grants Manager. Major scientific decisions regarding the program as a whole are made by Dr. Correa-Oliveira in consultation with the Management Group and the Project and core leaders and appropriate key personnel.